


infectum somnium

by kalypse



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Michael Langdon Smut, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Michael, Vaginal Sex, although deep in his heart he's a bottom you can't change my mind, imagine, michael langdon x reader smut, tf are those tags luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypse/pseuds/kalypse
Summary: Michael Langdon has his ways of conquering your mind and you have to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	infectum somnium

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the alternative title for this work was WAP :)

Everything had happened so suddenly. You could never imagine that one night, the next day you would wake up, the apocalypse was bound to happen. Neither would you ever imagine that you would survive it because of your supposedly special DNA.

Life in the Outpost 3 soon had turned into a routine. You had become closer with some people, had grown a dislike for some others. Miss Venable's rules seemed more unreasonable every day but of course you knew better than saying that out loud. But a sure thing you all had in common was waiting for a change.

The arrival of Michael Langdon was what brought this yearning change. However, the fact that he would be the one to decide if your life was worth a chance wasn't as welcomed and made you nervous. You were thankful Mr. Gallant offered to go first for the interview so you could process the whole situation.

Of course it was inevitable and soon it was your turn for the so called cooperating, but you couldn't focus entirely on the interview. From time to time you found yourself staring at Langdon and he'd look back at you with an amused smile on his face. God knew what went through his mind whenever you answered his strange questions. Would you get another chance to survive or would the outpost become your grave?

  
  
Days after your interview and you hadn't seen Langdon since. He had never joined you for meals either. It was strange, considering that before you had left he had told you he'd see you again soon.

You sighed as you lay on your bed, staring at the ceiling. You would be lying if you didn't admit that Langdon was constantly on your mind. There was something about him that drew you to him, and it wasn't only his good looks, but you couldn't figure out what. With those thoughts you slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"Langdon... Please," you moaned as he continued pounding himself into you, "Please fuck me more!"_

_He smirked at your desperate state as he picked up his pace, making you moan more and arch your body backwards._

_"Cum for me," he breathlessly whispered in your ear and you would soon obey him, you were so fucking close to hit ecstasy..._

You woke up, drenching in sweat. _What the actual fuck?_ Questions, one after the other roamed your head. You touched the fabric of your panties and God you were so fucking _wet_. One thing was for sure though, you weren't planning to go to sleep again any time soon. As if he wasn't who you were thinking about all day already, now he appeared in your dreams as well. How were you supposed to look him in the eyes again after _this_?  
  


  
Your day passed with no strange events thankfully and now it was time for dinner. You sat down next to Emily and the usual small cube was placed in front of you.

"Miss L/n." Miss Venable's voice made you look up from your plate to her.

"Yes?"

"Langdon requested to see you after dinner."

Of course, who were you so this couldn't get worse after last night's event. You could swear he was doing it on purpose but such thing would be impossible. Right?  
  


  
Your eyes scanned the room carefully, noticing small details and thinking that suddenly the dimly lit wall looked really interesting. Anything to not look at the man opposite you.

"Miss L/n."

Upon the sound of your name, you finally looked at him.

"You do not seem very well. Are you tired? Have you not been getting much sleep lately?"

You tried to come up with a decent answer but he already had made his mind that whatever your answer might have been, it didn't matter.

"Perhaps you've been having disturbing dreams lately?"

Your eyes widened slightly and he smirked, almost as if he knew what you were going through. Langdon was enjoying the whole situation.

He stood up from his chair and made his way to you. Maintaining eye contact you also stood up, for the sole reason of not wanting him to look down at you. He leaned in closer, too close for your liking.

"I can make your dreams a reality."

"Langdon..."

He teasingly brushed his lips against yours, sending shivers to your abdomen. You closed your eyes, your lips slightly apart, waiting for him to actually kiss you.

His lips met yours and you desperately tried to kiss back. You moaned as his tongue entered your mouth, you felt so hot and all you wanted was to give yourself to this man.

He broke your making out session, much to your dissatisfaction, to lift you up and drop you on the bed. You looked up to him, as he came on top of you. He attacked your lips again, before moving to your neck, kissing it all over.

You were enjoying it but the more he did to you, the more your lust was growing. You could feel how wet you were, every part of you was growing more and more hungry for him.

He quickly undressed you, leaving you naked and you impatiently waited for him to do the same. By the time he was done, you suddenly remembered a small yet important detail.

"What about Miss Venable?"

"Don't ruin the mood, there's nothing to worry about when I am here," he said smirking, you were about to say something but instead a loud moan escaped your lips as he entered you.

"Fuck," you breathed out as you adjusted to his length, he grabbed your hips and started thrusting inside of you. Your moans turned him on, they were music to his ears.

You wrapped your arms and legs around him, bringing his face closer to yours, which gave him the chance to press soft kisses on your neck.

He picked up his pace, making you arch your body backwards. The feeling was absolutely euphoric and you could feel you would reach your peak soon.

"Ah, fuck, Langdon!" you screamed his name as he continued pounding himself into you, bringing you closer to your edge.

"I'm going to cum," he whispered between his moans, his thrusts becoming harsher until he reached his peak, releasing himself inside of you. You followed, as your body squirmed with your orgasm, screaming his name one more time.

You were trying to catch your breath as he slowly pulled out of you, smirking as he admired the work he's done to your cunt.

He lay besides you on the bed and you turned around to look at him. A small smile formed on your lips, as he embraced you with his strong arms.

"You know," he spoke as you ran your fingers through his blond hair, looking up to him, "You can just call me Michael."


End file.
